This invention relates to an apparatus for the determination of contact stresses in prestressed tired (shrink-fitted) tools intended for mechanical working by plastic deformation, and for the determination of contact stresses in shrink-fitted joints.
A known apparatus for the determination of contact stresses (Bulgarian patent specification No. 28,809) comprises two movable opposite centers, between which the inspected component is placed. One of these centers is fastened to a rotatable axle, while the other is fastened to a screw by means of a bearing. Both centers are mounted in opposite parallel plates. The plates are connected by means of a clamp. Between the plates, there is a tank supported by a base and containing an acoustic medium. Through the base and the bottom of the tank there is arranged an axially movable guide, in the hole of which there is an ultrasonic sensor, which is connected to a measuring system.
A drawback of the known apparatus lies in the necessity of manually maintaining a constant distance between the inspected component and the sensor in each measuring operation.